Consumers often make purchasing decisions based on recommendations provided by others. Typically, recommendations are either proactively solicited by a consumer after the consumer has formed an intent to engage in a particular activity by asking friends and performing intent searches or the consumer passively receives unintended recommendations through advertisements. However, if a consumer is visiting a new city, the consumer may not be aware of what goods, services, activities, restaurants, merchants, or other establishments are offered by the city, thereby reducing their ability to form the intent to seek out a particular type of activity. Further, some consumers may appreciate receiving recommendations for activities that people who have similar spending habits or people of a similar demographic may enjoy, and although such recommendation systems may exist with regard to certain products, these systems do not provide actionable suggestions in real time without the consumer having requested or searched for such a recommended activity.
An innate difficulty in providing real time recommendations is that it may be difficult to determine when a consumer is on the verge of changing states from one activity to the next, and therefore it may be very hard to provide a timely, actionable recommendation to a consumer. For example, a recommendation system cannot provide an immediately actionable recommendation for a post-dinner activity in real time without knowing that the consumer has finished their dinner. However, purchase authorization systems such as credit and debit card authorization systems may be leveraged to provide an indication of when a consumer has finished one activity and may be open to transitioning to another activity. Further, such systems may provide information regarding the type and location of activity that the consumer has just paid for, which may be useful in determining what activity to recommend next.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing real time purchase recommendations that can provide a real-time recommendation to a user based on the user's most recent transaction. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.